Chapter 5: The Day of the match----part 1
“It’s been a while since we slept like this.” Endou said as he folded his arms to the back of his head and sighed and they enjoyed star gazing. “Heh.” Kidou said. Gouenji just smiled as he closed his eyes. In a while, they were all asleep except for Ednou, Tenma, Eclipse and Yuuno. Eclipse sat by the tree as Yuuno was lying near him. Eclipse then sighed then stood up and left the place. Yuuno stood up and followed him even though he'll get piss. Tenma and Endou noticed and they followed them also without getting caught. "You were still awake?" Endou whispered to Tenma silently. Tenma nodded as they hid behind the trees. "I'm surprise that you are also awake Coach Endou." Tenma whispered back as they slowly followed them and then hid behind a tree again. "Coach?" Endou asked. Tenma nodded. "Can't explain right now Coach." Tenma said. Endou looked at him then back to where Eclipse and Yuuno is by the cliff. "I say we go a little bit closer so we can hear what they're talking about." Endou said. Tenma nodded and they tip toed their way towards a nearer tree. Eclipse sat by the edge of the cliff. As Yuuno tried to approach him, Eclipse said "I want her to realize that soccer is fun, not a destructive tool." Yuuno looked at him speechless and just nodded as he sat beside him and just nodded. "We'll be able to bring back Rose to her senses and besides, we still have to worry about Kiyabu-san." Yuuno said. Eclipse looked at the bottom of the cliff gloomily and clenched his fist. "Don't even remind me of him or a while please?" Eclipse said in a hushed tone manner. Yuuno nodded. "Kiyabu-san? I wonder what happened to him..." Tenma said. Endou just nodded. Eclipse just sighed. He then stood up and called "How long are you going to hide?" Endou and Tenma looked at each other and they gulped. Yuuno first didn't understand what Eclipse meant but when he felt two aura's behind him, he quickly turned around and saw Endou and Tenma. "What are you guys doing here?" Yuuno asked. They both looked at each other then to their feet. "Sorry if we eavesdropped..." Endou said. Yuuno looked at Eclipse who just smacked his hand to his face and just groaned and sat to where he sat before. “Shouldn’t you guys be asleep already?” Eclipse coldly asked. Tenma and Endou gulped then shook their heads. “Can’t sleep huh…” Yuuno said as Eclipse smirked. Endou looked at Tenma then he sat next to where Eclipse is. “So, what happened to Mr. Kiyabu?” Endou said. Eclipse tightened his fist as Yuuno asked Eclipse “Should I tell them?” Eclipse sighed deeply and gazed at the stars in the sky and replied “He did told me that I can’t tell you or to Rose. I didn’t actually tell you, you just guessed it, so it’s fine.” Yuuno nodded and then faced them. “He… doesn’t have much longer to live.” Yuuno gloomily said as the expression of Endou and Tenma changed. Endou then looked at Eclipse’s back. They were silent for a while when Eclipse said “Well look at the time. Shouldn’t you guys get ready for tomorrow’s practice right?” Tenma and Endou nodded as they went back to where the others are sleeping. “You go and rest too Yuu.” Eclipse said as he heard Yuuno chuckled a bit. “It’s been a while since I heard my nickname…” Yuuno sadly said. Eclipse smiled a little and said “Don’t worry. We’ll get her back.” Yuuno lightened up a bit and he stood up to leave. “You coming?” Yuuno asked and Eclipse shook his head. “I’ll stay here for a little while.” Eclipse said as Yuuno left him. He fell to his back and enjoyed gazing the night stars at the sky and started to sing lowly. “Tooku tooku hateshinaku tsuzuku michi no ue kara (From above the endless path far, far away) Tsuyoi omoi ano hikari made todoite hoshii (I want these strong thoughts to reach that light far, far away.) Akasarete iku himitsu nani ga owari mata hajimari (The secret will be unveiled, something will end but another will start again.) Arifureta kotoba ga karada chuu o megutte tsubasa ni naru (Words are going all throughout my body and wings will grow.) Hitoribocchi ga setsunai yoru hoshi o sagashite 'ru (A sorrowful night being alone, I'm looking for stars) Ashita kimi ga inakya komaru komaru (If you aren't here tomorrow, I'll be worried, worried.)" After he sang, he stood up and left the spot where he was before and slept. The two days went by in a blur. They practiced endlessly even though they’ve reached their limits while the others support them. Yuuno stayed beside the sleeping Mr. Kiyabu, hoping that he’ll wake up perfectly fine. The forwards accomplished their goal and managed to complete level 15 on their third day of practising. Meanwhile for the others who only used the forest as their way of training, they became faster and stronger than they were before. And the day of their match had arrived. They all woke up really early so they can practice just a bit. They all woke up at the same time in 5:00 and the match starts at 2:00. Even though they go back to sleep, they’ll just lie there wide awake. The forwards came to practice to where they practiced everyday and were shock to see that Eclipse was there, waiting for them. “You’re late.” Eclipse said and went near them and smiled. “You were just early.” Tsurugi and Gouenji said as they went pass through him. Eclipse smirked as he turned around and went to the controller is and started the machine. Yuuno was where they practiced before, just near the meeting place. The other midfielders gathered up and when they saw each other, Yuuno waved. He then tossed the cube on the ground and it formed like a stadium before. Yuuno opened the door as the midfielders went in and Yuuno set the background to the forest scene. He left them practising and went to where the defenders will meet up. All the defenders were gathered up in the heart of the forest with no one to train them. Yuuno was behind the tree and was about to show up when he felt four auras coming their way. He shrunk himself by the bushes and saw the adults who trained them. “You’re up early.” Fubuki (GO) said. “We can’t rest now! The match about soccer’s faith is in our hands and we can’t rest now!” Hijikata said. The adults laughed. “Everyone here heard that right?” Kogure (GO) asked and they all nodded as Kogure went behind Hijikata’s back and said “Then he won’t eat breakfast and lunch. Ushishishishishi.” And they laughed. Yuuno sighed and then left quietly without being seen. They all practiced up to 7:00. They were all panting and were soaked in sweat. By the time they reached where they should meet, breakfast was ready to serve. “Practising early in the morning, heh.” Kidou (GO) said as he and the rest of the adults handed out plates. “Don’t get too excited.” Endou (GO) said and he smiled. “Tell that to yourself.” Kidou (GO) and the rest of the adults said to Endou (GO) and they all laughed and Endou (GO) blushed. Tenma walked over to Endou (GO) and asked “These food isn’t bad as Natsumi-san’s, right?” Endou (GO) laughed as he pat Tenma’s head and nodded. Tenma sighed in relief. When the foods were handed out, the all began to eat. As soon as they were done eating, they all cleaned their messes while Eclipse went to where Mr. Kiyabu is sleeping. Yuuno went in with a tray that contains food and water and placed it at the table besides the bed. He then placed a hand on Eclipse’s shoulder and said “Don’t worry. When we win, we can bring Rose back here before he…” Eclipse sighed and nodded. He stood up and they both left the room, closing the door quietly. ‘Apparently, he doesn’t have enough time. In two or a day or an hour and he’s gone…’ Yuuno thought. They all resumed practice and by the time it was 1:50, they left and walked towards the place where they will play. The stadium was huge and old and rickety. They went in amaze and somewhat feeling troubled about the old stadium. “Don’t get nervous about this is going to collapse.” Yuuno advised to all those who were shaking with trepidation. “Don’t worry about this old building. We’ve been here a couple of times and there hasn’t been any changes.” Eclipse said as he and Yuuno lead them towards the fields. “And how long is that exactly?” Kidou (GO) and Kidou asked in unison. “I don’t know. Maybe it was about two years ago I guess.” Eclipse replied as they all fell. “But don’t worry about it. We’ll protect you guys.” Yuuno said as they relaxed a bit. When they entered the fields, they all went to warm up as the adults were discussing on whom to put on the match. After they all warmed up, Endou (GO) called them in for a while “We’re going to announce on who will play and who the substitutes are got it?” Endou (GO) said as they all nodded. Gouenji stepped forward and said “We’ll be doing a two-top. And the forwards are Tsurugi and Gouenji. The sub will be Hiroto. ” “The midfielders are going to be Kidou, Shindou, Tenma and Nishiki. The sub will be Kazemaru and Hamano.” Kidou said as he stepped forward. “The defenders are Fubuki, Kirino, Kabeyama and Kariya. Sub will be Hijikata and Amagi.” Fubuki said as he stood besides Gouenji. Endou smiled widely and said “There will be two goalkeepers. One on the first half and the other on the second half. For the first half will be Shinsuke and for the second half is Endou. The sub will be either the two goalkeepers.” A little while after the teams were announced, Eternal Chaos came with a stunning entrance with a girl that is about 5 feet tall behind. Eclipse and Yuuno looked at her with worry in their eyes. The whole team stepped aside and let the girl walk towards them. She has black hair with red and blue highlights below. She looked at Eclipse with her light violet eyes and she hissed “Today is the day we bring soccer down.” Eclipse pushed her away from him and looked at her and said “Then we’ll just beat the crap out of you lil’ sis.” They stared each other for a while and then turned to the other direction. “Forgot to tell you, I promise Kiyabu-san to bring you back home and I will.” Eclipse firmly said as he walks towards to where Yuuno and the others were. “You did well out there Eclipse.” Yuuno said as he pat Eclipse’s back. Eclipse nodded and looked at the sky. “I hope today is going to be a great day…” Eclipse said under his breath. “I can’t foresee what will happen to this match. Only Disa can.” Yuuno said as they looked at a girl whose hair was in a blue green feather haired hair and her eyes were squinted like how a Chinese is. When she saw them looking at her, she first softened at them but then she looked at them evilly for she knew that Rose will be mad at her. “And if only I can read a person’s thought like Hilel.” Eclipse said as they looked at the guy long brown French braid hair and hazel nut almond eyes. Then they glance to where the others are discussing and the both of them approached them. “There’s a possibility that Rose will join and I can’t say for sure that you guys might win against her. But for the rest of the team, maybe you can.” Yuuno said. “Then we’ll make them realize before we ‘loose’ to her.” Endou and Tenma said both at the same time. “I wish I had the same courage as you. But there is still a possibility. One of them can read the future and if she says that they’ll win, it’s their win alright.” Eclipse said as he put one of his hands inside his jean and looked Disa. Rose noticed him looking at Disa then she asked her “Who will win?” Rose asked with pride in her eyes. Disa closed her eyes and then opened them quickly and replied “We will be the ones to gain victory.” Rose smiled lustfully as she quietly laughed evilly. “Then we’ll just change the future about us losing to the lots of them then.” Endou (GO) said. Yuuno and Eclipse exchanged glances and they both nodded. “Sounds like a plan to me.” Yuuno said as he looked at the Eternal Chaos. “The captain on the first half will be Tenma. On the second hand will be Endou.” Endou (GO) said. A few minutes later the match starts with Eternal Chaos ball. “Hope you can now beat us little shrimp!’ Akka exclaimed. Gouenji and Tsurugi just kept their calm state as Akka and the rest laughed. ‘You have to keep your cool at certain times because if you don’t, you’re going to be easily read.’ What Gouenji (GO) said still echo in their mind “Hey, you’re wasting our time. Are we going to play or stand all day watching you guys laugh?” Tsurugi mocked as the Eternal Chaos quieted down. Asta looked at Tsurugi with an angry look. “We’ll then shut that mouth of yours.” Akka said. Eurus kicked the ball to Akka and then they dashed forward. All of the team followed but Akka stopped halfway because of Nishiki blocking him. “Heh. No use to get pass us ever again!” Nishiki said as he tried to steal the ball from Akka. Akka was struggling at some point but he had no choice. He passed it to Geas who was open and Geas made his way toward the goal. “Looks like someone here didn’t waste their time.” Akka said as he struggles to outsmart Nishiki by sidestepping but Nishiki was able to follow. Akka cursed silently. Geas was blocked by Kabeyama and Fubuki stole the ball from him. Fubuki dashed towards the other side of the field and made it pass the defense territory. He leaps into the air with the ball and slashes it with his foot and it appears as a claw slashes the ball three times. This creates a large wolf which howls out loud together with him, as the ball head straight for the goal after three red orbs are made and he shouted “WOLF LEGEND!” Raggio laughed. He snapped his fingers once and then reached out and stopped the ball with his bare hands. Fubuki grunted as he went back to his position. ‘They were faster than before. What the hell did they do in the past three days?’ Akka thought as he looked to where the team is. Rose twitched her eyebrows and then looked to where Eclipse is. Eclipse noticed her looking and he smirked and said to his mind ‘Don’t underestimate them.’ Then went back and watched the match. Akka got the ball from Tenma and he went towards the goal. Akka kicked the ball as he jumped and when he was ready, he shouted “DESTRUCTIVE ERA!!” Shinsuke wanted to block no matter what, but Endou (GO) and Eclipse doesn’t want him too so he just dodged it. ‘Even though we powered up, I still can’t block it.’ Shinsuke thought as he looked at Akka who was laughing really hard. “Don’t let Akka score again! Keep the ball away from him at all cost!” Shindou and Kidou instructed them and they all nodded. Kidou looked at Shindou and Shindou doesn’t need to be reminded about it anymore. Once the whistle blew, Tsurugi and Gouenji went forward as Shindou waves his arms like a conductor as thin yellow streams appeared as he waved his arms gracefully to where they should go. Once they made it towards the goal, Tsurugi and Gouenji exchanged glances then they both kicked the ball high and then Gouenji leaped at Tsurugi’s back and then spun for two times as he kicked the ball towards where Tsurugi is and Tsurugi kicked the ball like a shot gun towards the goal and both shouted “HELL FIRE!” As the ball was followed with streams of red and black fire. Raggio cursed as he snapped his fingers twice and then cracked the bone on his neck and then took a deep breath and then stomped his feet on the ground as large stone appeared behind him. Then he touched the ground and a huge mountain appeared. He cut in half and when the ball was in the middle of it, he closed it as he said “THE VALLEY…” But the shot was too strong to handle so he went flying backwards with the ball and they scored a goal. “Curses…” Raggio said lowly as he clutched his hand into a fist and looked at Tsurugi and Gouenji angrily. “They broke his move by one shot? Damn…” Rose said as she bit her lips. She looked at the scores which was currently 1-1, a tie. It wasn’t long until the second half begins. Raggio threw the ball far across the field where Hilel is waiting near the defense line. “I won’t let you!” Kirino shouted as he created a mist which surrounds Hilel. Hilel looked around while Kirino stole the ball under his feet as the mist disappears, seeing the ball with Kirino. Kirino passed the ball to Kidou as Kidou then started to shout out orders to them. “Tenma!” He shouted as he kicked the ball to him and said “Pass the ball to Tsurugi!” Tenma nodded but before he could pass it to Tsurugi, Zephyrus collided with him and he fell. Tenma stood up slowly as he then went to where Zephyrus is and tried to steal the ball from him. “Tch.” Zephyrus said as he and Tenma fought over the ball. Nishiki did a sliding attack and Zephyrus tripped. Nishiki then called his kenshin, Sengoku Bushin Musashi (Sengoku War God Musashi) and then dashed towards the goal. Before he could even make a hissatsu shoot, the whistle blew and the first half has ended. They all went back to their benches exhausted. Endou (GO) and the rest of them hand out towels and drinks. “You guys were doing great. Keep up the good work.” Yuuno said as he handed out a bottle of water to Tenma. “Thanks.” Tenma said and took a sip of water and sighed in relief. Eclipse then looked at where Rose is who was now dressed in the uniform of Eternal Chaos. Eclipse gloomed a bit then went to where Yuuno is and pointed out the current situation. When Yuuno saw her, Yuuno cursed silently. “Should we tell them?” Yuuno asked. Eclipse looked at rose again then shrugged, “Depends, but I think we should also tell them what she’s capable of.” Eclipse said and looked at the team. Yuuno and him approached them and told about the current situation. “Does she also have a kenshin?” Endou asked. They looked at each other and shrugged. “From the looks of it, I think she has.” Eclipse replied. He then clenched his fist and looked down. Yuuno noticed him and was about to comfort him when he felt an aura going down every minute. He fell back panting heavily. Eclipse sat next to him worried while the others gathered around him. “Yuuno, what happened?” Eclipse then asked. He looked at him in the eye and saw that his gold eyes were starting to fade and was becoming black. “YUUNO! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!!!” Eclipse shouted as he begins to shake him. Rose looked at them and at some point, she wanted to go and help him but since she’s an enemy, she can’t. “Go.” Disa said and Rose looked at her. Disa just smiled. “We’ll take care of the match, just go.” She looked at the team and they smiled, except for Akka who was irritated. “He deserved it.” Akka said. He looked at Rose in the eye and said “I knew it. You’re too innocent to be the bad guy.” He then looked at Eclipse and Yuuno and then grunted. “I’ll just finish them off by myself if you’re going to their side. Besides, if Disa said that we’re going to win, then we’re going to win. Without you, we could win so easily.” Akka said as he left them. “Don’t worry about him and the team, for now you should go back to them.” Disa said. Rose looked at her with teary eyes. She covered her face with her hands as she said “W-what if they’ll ignore me?” The guy with black bed hair, Geas, went near her and said “As much as I hate to admit this, he’s still your friend and our team mate. You can’t just ignore that fact.” Rose looked at him and all they all nodded. “I still hate them to win, but I’ll go. You guys good luck!” Rose said as she wiped the tears off her eyes and went to their side. Those who saw that Rose was coming their way, they felt tensed and anger. But Rose ignored them and slid near Eclipse and looked at Yuuno and said “Yuu-kun! Snap out of it!” Eclipse looked at her surprisingly as she shakes Yuuno. Yuuno looked at her surprise also but it wasn’t that obvious. “K-Kiyabu-san…” Yuuno whispered. Rose looked at him confused but when she saw Eclipse’s face darkened, she started trembling. She looked down and hot tears fell from her face. Eclipse fist clenched in anger. The others looked at them worriedly while Tenma and Endou gulped. ‘It’s all my fault!’ Rose thought as she cried. She peeked to where the others are and then looked at the Eternal Chaos. Rose bit her lip and wiped the tears out of her face. She stood up firmly and began to run towards the exit. Eclipse took notice and began to follow but Rose stopping d halfway and looked at him and the rest of the team. “Brother, you have to stay here and fight. I’ll go to where Kiyabu-san is.” Rose said. Eclipse was left speechless as Rose’s back disappeared in the shadows. “Rose…” Eclipse said under his breath. He looked at the team and sighed. The second half begins with Endou being the goal keeper and the captain. “Just because Rose got soft on you doesn’t mean we will too.” Akka coldly said. “Then we’ll just beat you.” Tsurugi said. Akka laughed. He then shoved his hand in his pocket and then he held a vital in his hands. They, even the Eternal chaos members, looked at him. “Are you going crazy Akka?!” Disa shouted. Akka just looked at her then drank the entire potion inside the vital. At first, nothing happened but then Akka was surrounded by black and red auras and he has nerves coming out from everywhere and he growled. They all backed away from him as he grew like a giant.